The Life & Times of Christiana Hayden
by thenornenlife
Summary: At 16, Christopher and Lorelai had twins, Christiana and Rory. Christiana was raised by Christopher's parents and knows about her mother and sister. Rory, however, has no clue. When Lorelai goes to borrow money from Emily and Richard, she finds out that her parents have had a relationship with Christiana. This is the story of their reunion. JavaJunkie. Full summary inside.
1. Christiana Victoria Hayden

**The Life & Times of Christiana Hayden**

 **Summary: At 16, Lorelai and Christopher had twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christiana Victoria. Somehow, Christopher's parents pulled some strings and made an unique custody arrangement. Christopher got Christiana and Lorelai got Rory. Lorelai tried to see Christiana as a toddler, but it all became too complicated. Just like in Rory's life, Christopher was also in and out of Christiana's. She was raised by Straub and Francine. Who I know were terribly stuck up in the show, but will not be in my story. Christiana knows about Lorelai and Rory because she is also close to Emily and Richard.**

 **When Lorelai finds out that Christiana attends Chilton where Rory has just been accepted and she figures that it is the perfect time to get to know her daughter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters other than Christiana and possibly some others along the way. There will also probably be some songs used in this story that also do not belong to me.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Let me know!**

* * *

 _ **Christiana Victoria Hayden**_

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes sat in her Jeep in the driveway of her parents' house. She was incredibly anxious and was considering bolting, but she knew that she couldn't. Earlier in the week, her daughter, Rory, was accepted into a prestigious private school in Hartford called Chilton Academy. However, today, she found out that she had to pay for the full semester before Rory could start at Chilton and she couldn't afford that, so, she was at her parents' house to ask for their help.

Her husband, Luke, would probably be upset if he knew she was there. He was willing to sell his truck to pay for Rory's tuition, but Lorelai just couldn't let him do that. However, now that she was sitting at her parents' house, she was regretting that decision.

She took a few deep breaths before getting out of her vehicle and walking to the front door. She chugged her coffee before ringing the doorbell.

"Lorelai?" her mother, Emily Gilmore, opened the door with an extremely confused expression, "Is it Christmas already?"

"No," Lorelai answered uncomfortably, "can I come in?"

Emily nodded before stepping aside to let her daughter walk in. Lorelai walked into the sitting room and took a seat.

Her mother followed her before asking, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head, "but could you get Dad?"

"Lorelai," Emily told her shortly, "you're scaring me. Are you sick? Is Rory sick?"

Lorelai shook her head again, "No, Mom. I just need to talk to you both."

"Richard," Emily called to her husband, "come here."

Richard walked into the room, carrying a newspaper, "Yes, Em…," he stopped when he saw his daughter, "Lorelai? Is it Christmas already?"

"No," Lorelai sighed, "I just needed to talk to you."

"You need money," Richard assumed.

Lorelai rolled her blue eyes before explaining, "Rory applied to Chilton and she got in and that is very exciting, but they need the semester's tuition up front or they won't let her start. I wouldn't ask, but this is a great opportunity for Ror…"

"Ch-Chilton, you say?" Emily stammered.

Lorelai nodded and her face scrunched up in confusion, "I figured you would be excited about this."

"I am," Emily nodded distractedly, "Chilton is a great school. We are good friends with the Charleston's; the headmaster there. It's just…"

"It's just what, Mother?" Lorelai snapped.

"Um, Chrissy goes to Chilton."

"Ch-Chrissy," Lorelai literally felt her heart break, "like Christiana."

Emily nodded, "Yes. Christiana."

Lorelai would've given anything to melt into the ground. Her mother was referring to Christiana, her other daughter. When Lorelai was sixteen, she got pregnant with twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christiana Victoria. She still never really understood how it happened because she had blocked out most of the memories of the custody battle with her ex, Christopher, but somehow, she had gotten custody of Rory and Christopher got custody of Christiana.

After the custody agreement was made, Lorelai took great advantage of her time with Christiana. However, it wasn't long before Christopher ran off and his parents were forcing Lorelai's toddler into the world of the elite and Lorelai hated it. She had run from that life as fast as she could and didn't plan on looking back.

She had a great life now; it was everything she had ever dreamed of. She had moved from Hartford to Stars Hollow when she was eighteen and she raised Rory, who was the most amazing kid. She married the love of her life, Luke Danes, seven years after moving there. They now had a beautiful son, Joshua William, who is five. Joshua was the spitting image of his father, but talked like his mother.

She wouldn't trade her life for the world, but she needed to fill the void in her heart that was the shape of her other daughter, her Christiana. There wasn't a day that she didn't wonder about what Christiana was like or what she looked like or what her dreams were.

What she found most distressing about this situation was that her parents had obviously been in contact with her daughter without her knowing.

"How do you know where Christiana goes to school?" Lorelai asked.

"We see her regularly," Richard explained, "she comes over at least once a week and we see her at events."

"You see her?" Lorelai's voice cracked as tears filled her blue eyes.

Emily nodded, "We are planning her cotillion now."

"Planning her what?" Lorelai gasped.

"Really, Lorelai?" Emily sighed, "She's turning sixteen or did you forget that?"

"Of course not," Lorelai snapped, "I was the one in labor. How could you not tell me that you see her?"

"Lorelai," Richard started, "Hartford is a small community. We were bound to see her at events."

"But you have a relationship with her," Lorelai said, "you have a relationship with my daughter and I had no idea."

"You're the one that walked away, Lorelai," Emily rolled her eyes, "you walked away from us and you walked away from Chrissy. Were we not supposed to have a relationship with either of our granddaughters?"

"You have a relationship with Rory," Lorelai argues defensively.

"We see you both maybe twice a year," Emily sighed heavily, "Lorelai, you walked away from us and you walked away from that child. Straub and Francine have done well with her, but she has needed a mother and a father, but Christopher is a whole other conversation."

"You and the Hayden's were trying to control our lives," Lorelai groaned, "do you really think a marriage between Christopher and I would've worked? We were teenagers and now, no one even knows where he is."

"Maybe he would've stayed had you given him a chance," Emily shrugged, "but we aren't here to argue about the past."

"We will help you pay for Chilton," Emily told her daughter, "it's a great school and Rory will do well, I'm sure."

"However," Emily continued, "since we are no financially involved in your lives, we would like to be actively involved. I would like a weekly dinner with you and Rory and a phone call at least once a week with updates on your lives."

"Rory doesn't know about Christiana," Lorelai sighed, "I can't send her to a new school and have her see her clone."

"You could tell her now," Richard offered.

"And for your first weekly dinner, we could have Chrissy and the Hayden's over…"

"Grandpa!" a young voice startled them all before a teenage girl with caramel colored hair, bright green eyes and freckles came flying into the room, "Grandpa! I made an A on my business plan!"

The girl ran to her grandfather and shoved a paper in his face; a bright red A was scribbled on the top.

"Oh, Christi," Richard smiled proudly, "that's great, sweetheart! We must do something to celebrate. How about dinner at the club, just me and you?"

Christi nodded excitedly, "That sounds good!"

She turned towards her grandmother, "Look, Grandma!"

Emily smiled, "I'm so proud of you, Chrissy. I know you and Grandpa worked hard on this."

Lorelai was in complete shock. Her child that she hadn't seen in at least fourteen years was standing before her and she was beautiful. Her and Rory weren't identical, but Lorelai figured they could probably switch places if they needed to. Also, the way her parents acted towards Christi was something she had never experienced before. They were genuinely proud of their granddaughter and seemed to care about her a lot. Had they been this way with her, maybe she wouldn't have run so fast.

"But you know you shouldn't just let yourself in," Emily told Christi, "we have guests."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Christi gasped before spinning around and her whole world stopped.

She knew this woman from Christmas card pictures and a photo strip she had tucked away in her room of her parents when they were young. Christi almost fell over when she saw her mother sitting across from her. She never imagined that she would meet her mother again. She had always wanted to, but she wasn't sure it was a possibility.

Her maternal grandparents had told her a lot about her mother and sister, well, they told her what little they knew. Christi had imagined a life with them that was everything a girl could want, but it was only a fantasy.

It wasn't that she didn't love the life she had. Her grandparents had done the best they could to raise her and she did have a great life. She had an amazing family; both sets of grandparents adored her and would do anything to help her. She had a great group of friends and, of course, she never wanted for any material thing.

However, there was always that void that could never be replaced with anything but her mother…and she had tried to fill it with just about every bad decision a teenager could make.

Lorelai stood and stepped closer to her daughter before stroking her face, "Oh, baby, I have missed you."

"Not enough to come around," Christi's voice shook with emotion.

"Sweetheart, there is so much that you don't know," Lorelai sighed, "and probably won't understand…but you have to know that I wanted to be in your life."

"As long as it was on your terms," Christi sniffled, "as long as you got to make the rules and as long as you got to keep your precious Rory away from the cruel world of the country club."

"There's nothing wrong with this world," Christi spat, "yeah, there are some stuffy people and a bunch of boring events, but it makes my family happy and that's all that matters to me."

Christi's green eyes went cold, "All you think about is yourself, Lorelai Gilmore. You never cared about what was best for me or Rory. You never cared about Dad's feelings or Granna and Pops'. Hell, you didn't even care about your own parents' feelings. You wanted out, so you got out."

"Don't you dare," Christi growled, "come to me and say you missed me. If you had missed me, you would've been in my life. You had plenty of opportunities."

"That isn't fair, Christiana," Lorelai wiped tears from her eyes, "all you know is what they've told you and I'm sure it hasn't been pleasant."

"No one ever ran you down to me, if that's what you're thinking," Christi told her flatly, "honestly, they told me that you loved me and even took the blame for the custody agreement, but I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. I can put pieces together on my own."

"They adore you," Christi motioned at her grandparents, "they love Rory and speak of her like they have a relationship with her and you just shut them out," her eyes filled with tears, "just like you shut me out. We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't do anything wrong," Lorelai cried, "I just couldn't be a part of this world anymore. I couldn't do they club meetings and cotillions and the DAR; that's not who I am."

"They aren't who I am either," Christi shrugged, "but I go because I love to see the way my grandparents' faces light up when they see me participating in an event. Lorelai, sometimes sacrifices must be made to keep people together."

"You talk like an adult," Lorelai wiped tears from her face, "you remind me a lot of Rory."

"We are twins," Christi shrugged before asking, "why are you even here? It isn't Christmas."

Lorelai huffed before answering, "Rory got into Chilton."

"I get to meet my sister?" Christi's eyes suddenly lit up, "Has she wanted to meet me too?"

"Oh, honey," Lorelai sighed, "I'm sure had she known, she would've insisted on meeting you."

"She doesn't kn-know about m-me?" The tears we're back in her eyes.

"I just didn't want to tell her if you two couldn't really be sisters," Lorelai felt horrible, "if we had been able to see each other…"

"Whose fault is that?!" Christi raged, "You're the one that kept us apart! We could've been sisters all our life, but you were too selfish and kept us away from each other!"

Christi suddenly choked on her breath before she started to breathe heavily, and her palms began to sweat.

"Chrissy," Emily stepped to her granddaughter calmly before wrapping her in a tight hug, "You're okay. I'm right here. You're okay."

It took several seconds, but soon Christi's breathing regulated, and she clung to her grandmother.

Lorelai was beyond confused about the scene that just happened before her. She had never seen her mother so comforting. Also, she was certain that the look of panic of her daughter's face would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Why don't you head home?" Emily offered, holding her granddaughter at arm's length, "Grandpa will pick you up for dinner around 6:30."

"I don't wanna be alone," Christi shook her head; her eyes were still full of anxiety, "Granna and Pops are in Maine for something," she shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts, "I don't…I can't be alone."

"Okay," Emily nodded, "just go to your room for now. Let us finish this conversation with your mother…"

"I don't have a mother," Christi spoke to Emily, but her icy green eyes were focused on Lorelai.

Emily's heart broke and she closed her eyes briefly to keep tears from falling before she spoke soothingly, "Go up to your room, dear. I'm sure you have a dress for dinner here. I will come see you in a bit."

Christi nodded silently before walking out of the room and upstairs. She was going to go to her room, but on the way there, she made a stop in her mother's old room. The room was formal and stuffy, unlike the room she had created for herself down the hall. She understood why Lorelai hated it. She even understood the fact that her mother hated the world of the elite, but she couldn't understand leaving her family behind.

She sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed. She couldn't believe Rory knew nothing of her. She had been dreaming of their reunion since she was a kid. She imagined they had longed for each other, but it seems that it would all be one sided now.

* * *

"It was terrible, Luke," Lorelai cried to her husband after explaining her encounter with her daughter, "she was so cold and broken."

When Luke first proposed, Lorelai had told him no because he didn't know the whole truth about her life. They went almost two months without talking before she came to his apartment and broke down as she told him all about her life in Harford. She had even told him that she had gone to Christi's elementary school a few times and sat in the car, watching a driver pick her daughter up. Luke had encouraged her to reach out then, but she was too afraid. Now, they were here.

"Well, Lorelai, she's a child and this was a lot to take in," Luke told her, "she probably feels confused and has a lot of old hurt feelings built up."

"Think about it," Luke sighed, "Rory lucked out in this situation…she got an amazing mother that loves her beyond reasoning. Christiana lost both of her parents as a child."

"I bet," he pulled his wife close to him, "That once she gets to know you, she will see how amazing you are and you will have a great relationship."

Lorelai smiles against his chest. Usually, Luke wasn't a man of many words, but when he was…he always made her feel better.

"Ya know, Rory got a pretty amazing dad too," she smirked up to him, "and so will Christi."

"I do love when Rory calls me dad," Luke smiled proudly.

Even though Luke and Lorelai had been married for seven years, him and Rory had always had a child/step-parent relationship until a few months ago when she had accidentally referred to him as dad. Then it just stuck and Luke couldn't be more happy.

"How am I gunna tell Rory?" Lorelai sighed after several seconds.

"Well, Babette has Joshua," Luke reminded her, "when she gets in from school, just sit down and tell her. Rip off the band aid."

"What is she hates me?"

"She may get upset," Luke told his wife, "but I can assure you that she could never hate you."

The next hour went by incredibly slow for Lorelai as she tried to play every possible scenario of her conversation with Rory before her daughter got home.

Lorelai grasped her husband's hand tightly when she heard the front door slam; she froze.

Luke looked to his wife briefly before calling to her daughter, "Hey, Rory, can you come here for a second?"

Rory put her backpack down and walked to the living room, "Hey, Da…"

She immediately stopped when she saw both of her parents sitting on the couch with their hands clasped tightly, "What's going on? Is someone dead? Is Josh okay? Where is he? Is he okay?"

Luke nodded, "Josh is fine," he assured her, "but we need you to sit down. Your mother has to tell you something that's going to be hard for you to hear and harder for her to tell you."

"Okay," Rory agreed slowly as she sat down in the same manner, "what's up?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you," Lorelai explained shakily, "I've wanted to tell you this since you were a baby."

"Do I have a deadly disease?"

"Let me start with good news," Lorelai sighed heavily before speaking, "you got into Chilton!"

"What?" Rory gasped excitedly, "I got in! This is great!"

Rory's smile quickly faltered when her mother became even more anxious, "What could possibly be the bad news to this?"

"There's someone who goes there," Lorelai choked out her words, "that will shock you."

"Elvis?"

Lorelai covered her face and she took a few deep breaths before she looked up to her daughter, "Rory, you know how I tell you all about your birth on your birthday?"

Rory nodded silently.

"There's a huge part of the story that I don't tell y-you."

"And?"

"You weren't born…alone," Lorelai breathed out.

"What do you mean?" Rory questioned, "I mean, I know that you were there, obviously. So, how does that make your story any different?"

"You have a twin," Lorelai told her daughter after a minute, "her name is Christiana."

"I have a what?" Rory's blue eyes went wide, "Christi…"

"A twin," Rory breathed out, looking down at her hands as she tried to wrap her head around what her mother had just told her.

"After talking to Chilton today, and finding out that you got in," Lorelai explained quickly, "and I went to my parents' house to, um, let them know," she lied for the time being, "and when I told them, my mother literally looked like a ghost."

"When I asked her why she wasn't more excited, she told me that it was because Chrissy goes to Chilton," Lorelai continued rapidly, "Chrissy…that sounds so prissy. I can't imagine Christiana being prissy; she was definitely a fireball today."

"I was talking to them and Christiana came in. And she had some very interesting things to say and she's actually very close to my parents, which is weird because you would think they would've spent the last sixteen years rubbing it in my face…"

"Stop," Rory held up her hand to interrupt her mother, "you're telling me that I have a sister. A twin sister that is close to Grandma and Grandpa? Is she close to Dad? Has she been in Hartford this whole time? I could have known her and I don't."

"How does she know Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory went on, "Has she always known them?"

Lorelai nodded, "As far as I know they've always had a relationship with her and I was never aware of. I'm not sure about her relationship with your dad. I mean, as far as I know, he's in and out. Mom mentioned something about Christiana needed a mother and father, so, I'm guessing that Christopher hasn't been in her life much either."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Rory's voice cracked, "We tell each other everything."

"I just didn't want you to know about her if you two couldn't be together," Lorelai told her honestly, "My parents and the Hayden's were trying to force marriage on me and Christopher," she frowned, "they practically had a place for me at the DAR and the rest of my life planned out from the second they found out I was pregnant."

"I felt so closed in," Lorelai cried, "it was like I was trapped and then there was a very intense custody battle that ended with me getting you and Christopher getting your sister. I tried to keep you together, but Chris started disappearing and the Hayden's were talking private schools and college when you were just a baby and they wanted us back in Hartford and I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"Does she know about me?"

Lorelai nodded, "She was very upset when she realized you didn't know about her."

"Why did she get to know about me, but I've been living a lie?" Rory frowned.

"I didn't know that they were going to tell her about you," Lorelai sighed, "and I hope you know that I didn't keep this from you to be cruel. I just couldn't imagine you knowing about her and not being able to be with her; does that make sense?"

"But we could've been together," Rory argued, "I understand that you don't like all the events and the politics, but she is your child. I mean, that could've very easily been me that you left behind. You could've forgotten about me."

"I haven't forgotten about her!" Lorelai screeched, "I think about her every day, Rory. My heart aches every day because I know that she is out there, but I don't know anything about her. Yes, I could've handled things better and I could've stuck around, but in the short years I was in Christiana's life, it was like I was just watching her life because I didn't really have an active part in it."

"So, having no part was better?"

"No," Lorelai's head dropped, "I hate it and I hate that you have to find out this way."

"So," Rory drug out, "I'm not going to Chilton."

"Of course, you're going," Lorelai said quickly, "I mean, if you still want to."

"Well," Rory stood, "it appears that is the only way I will get to know my sister, so, yes, I'm going."

* * *

 **What do you think? I know that everyone's characters are a little off from the show, but I need them this way for the story to work. I do hope you like it though and want to continue to read it. Let me know what you think! I do appreciate ideas and ever constructive criticism. I will be starting the next chapter soon. Thank you!**


	2. Sister, Sister

**The Life & Times of Christiana Hayden**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters other than Christiana and possibly some others along the way. There will also probably be some songs used in this story that also do not belong to me.**

 **Thank you to everyone who added and reviewed this story! I noticed that there were some concerns about Lorelai's decision to leave Christi behind and Christi's desire to put her family's needs before her own. I know that Lorelai would never leave behind her child, no matter what the circumstances, but there was a lot going on and she was very young, dealing with legalistic things that she wasn't sure about. Also, further along in the story, you will get more answers on Christi's dedication to her family.**

 **I hope that you continue to read and review! :) and I apologize for the long wait between updates, but I had to get through finals and Christmas! I hope this chapter is worth the wait! R &R, please!**

* * *

 **Sister, Sister**

Christi sighed to herself as she pulled into a parking spot at Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. She had found out that her mother had married a local diner owner from her grandmother. She looked up the address and printed out a map, but she was terrible at reading maps and wasn't even legal to drive; she did anyways.

Her grandparents had given her a black Jaguar XJ8 as an early birthday present. She wouldn't be sixteen for a few weeks, but they let her drive in town. However, she knew that if they were to find out she had taken it out of town, she would probably be grounded until the new year.

She knew that she would be meeting Rory in two days at a dinner with both sets of grandparents, but she also knew that could be very overwhelming to someone who had never met Straub and Francine Hayden and barely knew Richard and Emily Gilmore. Of course, showing up out of the blue would probably be overwhelming too, but she had already made the drive.

She took a deep breath before getting out of her car and walking into the diner. The bell ringing above the door scared her a little. She was surprised to find the diner empty except for a man in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball hat behind the counter.

His head shot towards her, "Rory? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Um," she started uneasily.

He shook his head, "You're not Rory. You must be Christiana."

"Yeah," she nodded, "no one calls me Christiana unless I'm in trouble or at school. You can call me Christi. I'm guessing you're my step-father."

He nodded before walking around the counter and offering her his hand, "Luke Danes."

"Christi Hayden," she shook his hand, "but I'm guessing you already knew that."

Luke nodded, "Your mother told me about you."

"My mother," Christi breathed out, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm guessing you think it's okay that she left me."

"No," he shook his head, also crossing his arms, "it actually almost ended our relationship. But once she explained her side of it…I understand, but no, I don't agree with it."

"She was young," Luke went on after Christi rolled her green eyes, "she was only seventeen and didn't understand all the legal terms being thrown at her. She regrets it, Christi. When she first told me, she was broken. I've never seen her that way and I've known her a long time."

"I understand where you're coming from, Luke," she told him plainly, "and honestly, I understand that she regrets her decision, but she's not seventeen anymore. She's had more than enough time to contact me."

"Honestly," Christi sighed, "had she reached out to me just before this, I probably would've been more forgiving because at least she would've made the effort. But she just stumbled in on me."

"You could at least give her a chance."

Christi shrugged, "She could've given me a chance. But I don't want to argue about that now because I'm certain there will be more than enough arguing Friday. Where can I find Rory?"

Like couldn't help by smile a little, "You talk like an adult. You and Rory should get along great."

"I hope to," Christi smiled hopefully, "is she still in school?"

Luke nodded, "She gets out at 3:30," he told her, "she usually comes by after school for coffee. You wanna have a seat?" He motioned at the counter, "I can make you something, if you're hungry."

Christi nodded before making her way to a stool and sitting down, "How's your coffee?"

"I don't drink it," he told her once he was back behind the bar, "but according to Lorelai and Rory it's life-changing."

"I need something life-changing," she told him playfully, "so, I'll take the biggest one you have."

Luke grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, "Here ya go."

"You have any creamer?" she asked.

He nodded and slid her a bowl full of creamer cups. He was shocked when she emptied out four into her coffee, but was even more surprised when she leaned over and grabbed the sugar canister and dumped a great amount in there as well.

"That'll kill you, ya know?"

Christi shrugged, "Might as well die happy."

Luke shook his head playfully, "You want anything to eat?"

"I actually haven't eaten today," she pondered out loud, "I'll have a cheeseburger and onion rings. Ooh! Or do you have chili cheese fries because that sounds wonderful!"

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "You definitely eat like them. I'll get this ready for you. Coffee is right there if you need more."

Christi waited until he was in the kitchen before she pulled out her worn copy of Peter Pan. She had read it a dozen times and loved it more with each reading. She often dreamed that she could fly away to Neverland.

"Peter Pan?" Luke's voice startled her, reminding her that she was in the real world.

Christi's cheeks flushed a little, "I know it's a little immature, but I've been obsessed since I was little. I've probably watched every version of the movie a hundred times."

He slid her plate over to her before leaning down on the bar, "You like to read?"

Christi nodded, "I like to escape into the different worlds."

She was surprised that she said that out loud and she was surprised when she realized that her guard wasn't up; she was always guarded. But there was something about Luke that made her comfortable.

"Is Neverland your favorite escape?" He questioned.

"Probably," she nodded, "I also really enjoy Wonderland and Hogwarts."

"Speaking of reading," Luke started, "shouldn't you be in school?"

"Would you believe me if I said we had an early release today?" She sent him a playful shrug with a cheeky smile.

Luke laughed a little as he shook his head, "Not a chance."

"Okay, well, I had early release today," she giggled before taking a bite of her burger, "holy shit! That is amazing! Seriously, that's the best burger I've ever had."

"Do you get a lot of burgers where you come from?"

"When I sneak them in or when I'm fending for myself when Granna and Pops are out of town," she told him.

"Do they go out of town a lot?"

"Pops does more traveling," she answered, "Granna usually stays back with me, but they take a couple trips a year where I either stay with Grandma and Grandpa or friends."

Luke nodded, but didn't say anything.

"My grandparents aren't terrible people," Christi defended with no reasoning, "they're just socialites and that can be misinterpreted as snotty or non-caring. But all four of them have taken great care of me."

"I don't think they're terrible people," he countered, "I've never met your dad's parents and have only seen the Gilmore's a handful of times. They're a little high class for me, but I don't think they're terrible."

"I just don't know what she's told you…"

"Ya know, your mom isn't a terrible person either," Luke offered.

"She isn't my mom," Christi frowned, "she just gave birth to me."

"You know, for someone who is so against judging people based on their past, you certainly are very judgmental toward Lorelai."

"You try being abandoned by both of your parents and see how you feel about it."

"Try having your daughter taken away by pocketed lawyers and find her when she's a teen only to find out that she hates you."

"I don't hate her," she countered matter of factually, "I'm just angry. And I think I have every right to be."

"Look, from what I've been told, the Gilmore's are much more affectionate with you and less controlling with you," Luke sighed, "Your mother doesn't know that side of them, so, she has reason to be angry too."

"Luke," her voice cracked, "I have seen the cold side of my grandparents and I can imagine that growing with that side being more prominent, it was difficult."

"But you're talking to a girl with no parents," a tear slipped down her cheek, "I think I would rather have cold, distant parents than none at all."

Luke's heart broke for the young girl before him. He wasn't typically one to have drawn out conversations, but he just felt that was what Christi needed.

The sight before him now was a total contradiction to the girl who had walked into his diner. When Christi first came in, she was cool and collected; she was a better conversationalist than most adults that he knew. However, now, she looked like a child who just watched her parents walk away.

"Do you ever see Christopher?"

Christi shook her head, "I get a post card for Christmas and my birthday. He came in for Christmas last year. That's the last time I saw him and it wasn't," she shook her head, "Well, it wasn't good."

"Can I level with you for a second?"

She nodded and he went on, "I know that you're upset with Lorelai, but I'm asking you to give her a chance. I mean, wouldn't one parent be better than none?"

Christi went to answer, but the door being flung open interrupted her.

"Coffee!" Lorelai demanded dramatically before throwing herself down on a stool a few feet away from Christi.

"It has been…"

Lorelai stopped abruptly when she saw her daughter sitting at the bar, "Christiana?"

"Christi," Luke clarified with a smirk, "she's only Christiana when she's in trouble."

Christi laughed a little, but went back to eating her food.

"What are you doing here? Do your grandparents know you're here? How did you get here?" Lorelai rattled off, "Why aren't you in school? You should be in school."

"I came to see Rory," Christi answered simply, "no. I drove and I took off early today."

"You're going to see Rory Friday night," Lorelai reminded her, "I'm not really the one to talk here, but you shouldn't be skipping school."

"I've had perfect attendance since kindergarten," Christi told her, "and even with taking off early, I'll still have perfect attendance."

"I just wanted to meet my sister somewhere where she's comfortable," Christi explained, "you of all people should know how overwhelming being in a room with the Gilmore's and the Hayden's can be."

"I didn't know you understood that," Lorelai pondered.

"Lorelai," Christi sighed, "trust me when I say that I completely understand my grandparents' coldness and detachment. They're socialites; that's how they're bred. But they have always been there for me and supported me even when they didn't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in ballet and tap since I was three," Christi told her, "Well, last year, I decided I wanted to be in jazz. They weren't thrilled about it, but they take me to every class and they are more than excited about my recital."

"Rory tried dance," Lorelai snorted, "it was a very humorous three lessons. Do you enjoy it?"

Christi nodded, "I love it," she grinned, "I love music. Ballet isn't my favorite. I appreciate it, but it's not my favorite."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai blinked with confusion, "I'm still trying to process how you dance. Christopher and I are incredibly uncoordinated."

"He used to dance with me," Christi smiled sadly, "it was the whole cliché daughter standing on her dad's feet thing, but that…well, it doesn't happen anymore."

"Christi, I hope you know how sorry I am," Lorelai frowned, "and whether you believe it or not…I've thought about you everyday."

"It's not that I don't believe it, Lorelai," Christi sighed, "It's that all you did was think about me."

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Christi shrugged, "Well, someone told me that one parent is better than no parents."

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, making Christi laugh a little.

Lorelai looked between them curiously, "How long have you two been talking?"

"Long enough for her to eat a cheeseburger and a mountain of chili cheese fries," Luke told her, "but she eats like you and Rory, so, not long."

"Ya know, Francine used to have this cook," Lorelai started.

"Sasha?" Christi smiled a little, "She's gotten too old to work," she explained, "but she taught her daughter everything she knew, but she's not quite as good."

"I loved Sasha's cinnamon rolls," Lorelai smiled.

"Ooh, I will say that Lydia makes better cinnamon rolls," Christi smiled brightly, "I could have her make you some."

"I would like that," Lorelai grinned.

"There's my girl," Lorelai greeted cheekily a few minutes later.

"Hey, Mom," Rory walked in and gasped when her twin spun around to face her, "Christiana?"

"Christi," Christi, Lorelai and Luke told her in unison.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you," Christi started, "I just didn't want our first meeting to be overshadowed by our grandparents."

"You may wanna move this reunion to the apartment or the house," Luke told them, "it's about to get busy and I don't think the girls need to be questioned any further."

Lorelai nodded, "If you want, we can go upstairs to Luke's old apartment or we can go to our house."

"I would like to see where you live," Christi told them, "if that's okay?"

"Of course," Lorelai smiled, "I would love that."

Lorelai turned to her husband, "Coffee and danishes to-go?"

Luke rolled his eyes playfully before pouring coffee into three to-go cups.

"Would you like a little coffee with your cream and sugar?" Rory snickered a little as she watched her sister fix her coffee.

"It counteracts the bitterness in my soul," Christi smirked before putting her lid on her cup.

She took a sip and smiled, "Perfect!"

Lorelai grabbed some danishes before kissing her husband quickly and guiding her girls out the door, "We can walk from here."

"Will my car be okay here?" Christi bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, I forgot you drove," Lorelai thought aloud, "wait, how do you drive?"

"I'm not supposed to drive out of town," Christi told her meekly, "Granna and Pops gave me my birthday present early."

"Where do your grandparents think you are?"

Christi shrugged, "They're in Maine, so, they probably assume that I'm just getting out of school and will be heading to Grandma and Grandpa's."

"My parents will be looking for you?" Lorelai questioned.

Christi nodded before Lorelai went on, "I will have to call them. It's part of the Mom Code."

Christi nodded, "I understand. You ready to go?"

The girls got in Christi's car and Christi backed out of her parking spot. Lorelai gave her directions to what she adoringly called the Crap Shack.

Christi smiled a little when she pulled into see a two-story blue house with a wrap around porch and a double front door.

"This seems cozy," Christi grinned as they all exited her vehicle, "I love it."

Lorelai and Rory guided her in and instantly began the grand tour. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, a bathroom and Josh's room. Upstairs was Lorelai and Luke's room, another bathroom and Rory's room.

"Harvard?" Christi was clearly shocked as she ran her fingers over the Harvard University memorabilia hung in Rory's room.

Rory nodded, "That's the plan. I want to go for journalism."

"Hmm," Christi pondered, "my best friend has been aiming for Harvard since birth. Harvard is the sun of her universe."

"Do you have any plans for college?" Rory asked her new-found sister.

Christi shrugged, "Pops is dead set on me going to Princeton and Grandpa insists that I go to Yale."

"Where do you want to go?" Rory stressed, "I mean, it's your education."

Christi shrugged again, "I honestly don't know. I really want to go to Pratt for fashion design, but unless you're known in that business, it's kind of hard to get a start."

"You're into fashion?" Rory asked, "Mom sews. She's made us some great stuff."

Christi nodded, but said nothing as she looked around her sister's bedroom.

At this point, Lorelai excused herself so her daughters could talk.

She walked downstairs and dialed her mother's number as she tried to think of what to tell her.

"Hello?" Emily answered stressfully.

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai stumbled over her words, "what's wrong?"

"Chilton called us," Emily told her, "supposedly they got a call from Francine today about a doctor's appointment for Chrissy, but they knew Straub and Francine were out of town, so, they called us."

"And well, she's not at school," Emily's voice cracked, "and I don't know where she would go. Her car is missing and she isn't at home or Paris' or Tristan's."

"She's here, Mom," Lorelai told her quickly, "she's safe. She's in Rory's room."

"Oh, thank God," Emily let out a sigh of relief, "I'll have to tell your father. We will be right there."

"Mom," Lorelai sighed, "she's fine. She just wanted to talk to Rory before the big dinner Friday night."

"She shouldn't be driving that far," Emily frowned, "she doesn't have her license yet."

"I'll make sure she gets home safe," Lorelai swore.

"She shouldn't drive that far," Emily shook her head, "Richard and I will head that way after dinner. That way she can have some time with Rory and one of us can drive her car back."

"Okay," Lorelai nodded.

"She's safe?"

"She's safe."

"Okay, we will see you this evening," Emily told her daughter, "Goodbye."

Meanwhile, in Rory's room, the twins were discussing books, movies and music as they set on the bed. Although they both love reading, music and movies, they didn't love the same kinds of books, music and movies. They didn't mind though; it made for interesting conversation.

"So," Rory started uneasily, "Do you ever see Dad?"

"He came in last Christmas," Christi shrugged, "he was only in for like 12 hours and well, it was awful."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Christi's voice cracked.

"You can talk to me," Rory told her, "I know we don't know each other, but we are sisters. I think it would be nice if we could have real conversations other than about books and movies."

"I haven't told anyone about what happened," Christi sighed as she tried to hold back tears, "not Paris, not Tris…no one."

"What was so bad?" Rory asked, "I mean, I haven't seen Dad much, but he's always been fun to have around when he's in town. I often wish that he would come around more. Maybe even settle down here."

"Trust me," Christi frowned, "you don't want him in your life. You seem to have a good thing going here. I kind of feel bad for disturbing it."

"Christi," Rory demanded softly, "tell me what happened."

There was something so genuine in Rory's face that Christi just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Somehow," her voice cracked roughly, "somehow we got left alone after Christmas dinner and he was drinking and…"

Christi couldn't keep the tears from falling, "He started telling me about how he was supposed to have a bright future and how it was my fault that he missed out on Princeton and was now in a black hole of disappointment."

After having up with her mother and checking in on Josh, Lorelai walked upstairs to check on the girls. She was about to go in the door, but stopped when she heard Christi talking emotionally.

"He told me that he wanted to give me up," Christi started to cry, "when I was like five, he started talking to a lawyer about giving me away, but his parents threw a fit and he found out Lorelai would have to give up her rights too."

"Then he t-told me that shortly after that, I got r-really s-sick," She stammered, "pneumonia or something and I was in the hospital. He s-s-said he wished…that he wished I would've…I can't. I'm sorry."

Christi stood and started looking for her keys, "I have to g-go."

Lorelai stepped into the room and grabbed her daughter's hand. She almost gasped when Christi squeezed her hand.

"What did he tell you, Christiana?"

Christi wiped her tears with her free hand, "He said he wished I would've died."

* * *

 **I hope that was worth the wait and that you all had the greatest holiday season! :) I know that what Christopher said is harsh, but I need him out of the picture. Also, I know that Christi's relationship with Lorelai and Rory is moving quickly considering her first reaction to Lorelai. However, it's all a part of the story line.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Safe

**The Life & Times of Christiana Hayden**

 **Thank you again for the reviews and adds! I apologize for the time between updates. My last semester was CRAZY! Between finals and end of the school year shenanigans, it was impossible to write or do anything else for that matter.**

 **Again, thank you for the reviews and adds. I hope this update is worth the wait. Remember to review with what you think, any ideas or constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters other than Christiana and possibly some others along the way. There will also probably be some songs used in this story that also do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Safe**

"He said what?" Lorelai growled.

"It d-doesn't matter," Christi shook her head, "I n-need to g-go."

Lorelai watched as her daughter looked around the room frantically. She couldn't tell, but she was almost positive that Christi was panicking. Her fingers were clawing at each other.

"Christi," Lorelai grasped her daughter's hands, "look at me, babe. You're okay."

When Christi wouldn't look at her, she cupped her face and waited until her green eyes focused, "I'm right here. You're okay."

Lorelai wasn't sure she was handling this correctly, she was just mimicking what she saw her mother doing a few days prior.

"He'll be mad at me," Christi whimpered, "I shouldn't have told you. He loves you. He loves Rory. I'm sorry."

Lorelai's heart broke as Christi's head hung down and she began to weep quietly. It was then that Lorelai realized that the girl she had first met, who was blunt and controlled, was just a front.

Lorelai wasn't sure of all the torture her daughter had experienced and that made her heart ache even more. She wanted to go back in time and fight harder. She wanted to demand more rights to Christi. She could have prevented this.

"You'll be fine," Lorelai assures the shaken girl before pulling her close, "I'm so sorry, baby," she kissed Christi's hair, "I am so, so sorry. I should've been there. I'm sorry."

Christi clang to her mother as she cried. For the first time, she felt the love of a mother. She was still pissed beyond measure at Lorelai, but right now…she needed to be held.

Rory was so stunned by Christi's confession that she had missed most of the interaction between her and their mother. She didn't see Christopher often, but she talked to him at least once a month and she had never experienced him being that cruel. He was always very caring and beyond goofy. But obviously, he wasn't that way with Christi.

When she snapped back to reality, it was because she had an ache in her chest and she realized that she was feeling what Christi was feeling. It was an odd sensation for her. Yes, she was sad for Christi, but this was a deep sadness. Her heart felt like it was in her stomach and like it had been there for a while.

She walked over to her sister and mother before resting against Christi's back and wrapping her arms around them both. Lorelai used one hand to stroke Rory's hair before squeezing her daughters to her tightly.

Christi calmed down a minute or so later, but she stayed tangled between Lorelai and Rory for another minute before she pushed back and they separated.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes, "I wish you hadn't had to see that."

"Christi," Lorelai told her shortly, grabbing the younger girl's hands, "you don't have to apologize here. You are safe here. What happens here, stays here. Well, unless I think you are in serious trouble. Then, of course, I will have to get your grandparents involved since they're your guardians."

"You are always welcomed here," Lorelai continued, "as long as you don't skip school and let your grandparents know beforehand. I want you to get to know your sister."

"What about you?"

Lorelai nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm smart enough to know I missed every opportunity to be your mother and would understand if we never have that relationship. But yes, I do wish that one day, you would consider me as your mom."

Christi nodded slowly, "I could use a mom."

"She's the best," Rory offered before walking around and hugging her mother.

"Mommy!" A little voice interrupted them.

A little boy with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes came barreling into the room to hug his mother, but he stopped abruptly.

His head cocked to the side in confusion, "Why is there two Rory's?"

Lorelai laughed a little before picking her son up, "Josh, this is your other sister. Her and Rory were born at the same time, so they look a lot like. Her name is Christi."

"Chrissy?"

Lorelai went to correct him, but Christi jumped in, "Yeah. I'm Chrissy. What's your name, love?"

Josh straightened up, "I'm Joshua William Danes."

"It's very nice to meet you, Joshua," Christi grinned as Luke joined them.

"If you're my sister," Josh started as he slid down to the ground, "how come I never met you?"

"Well," Christi started, "I have to live with my grandparents because they need me to help them because they're…old."

"Why you don't visit?"

"I just got a car," Christi explained, "so, I'm hoping to visit much more often. If you would like that."

"Do you like to read?" Josh questioned thoughtfully.

Christi nodded, "I love to read."

"She likes Peter Pan," Luke interjected.

Josh all but squealed, "Me too!"

"I'll be right back," Josh dashed out of the room.

"He's going to get his Peter Pan book," Lorelai pointed out, "its one of his favorites."

"He will probably make you read it to him," Rory added, "even though he has it memorized."

Christi laughed a little, "That sounds good to me."

"Look!" Josh came rushing back into the room with a children's book with a picture of Peter Pan flying around Neverland, "I got Peter Pan too!"

"I see that," Christi grinned, leaning down to look at the book in his hands, "why don't we find somewhere to read it?"

Josh nodded excitedly before grabbing her hand. He guided her downstairs and to his room off the kitchen. He drug her over to a mountain of beanbags in the corner of the room that was next to a small bookshelf.

He plopped down on a beanbag and suggested that Christi do the same.

Christi sat down before taking the book from Josh and he snuggled close to her.

She started reading and Josh would giggle when Christi used different voices for the different characters. After Peter Pan, Josh wanted to read Clifford, so, Christi read that too.

They were three books in when Lorelai stuck her head in the room, "We are ordering pizza; how's that sound?"

"I love pizza!" Josh smiled.

"Me too," Christi grinned.

Christi was about to go back to reading when Lorelai interjected, "Hey, Josh, why don't you let Chrissy have a break. Maybe you can convince Daddy to play catch or something sportsy," she laughed a little.

"Okay!" Josh grinned as he jumped up before running into the living room to find his father.

"He would've had you in here for hours," Lorelai laughed a little as Christi came closer to her, "I think he has more books than Rory. And he would've made you read them all."

Christi smiled, "I would've loved it. I've always wanted a younger sibling."

Lorelai nodded, "I also figured you and Rory needed a little more time before dinner and your grandparents get here."

"You called Grandma and Grandpa?"

Lorelai nodded, "It was a good thing I did. My mom was freaking out because she couldn't find you and she didn't want you driving back to Hartford because you don't have your license yet."

"She worries about me when I stay alone," Christi told her, "she wanted me to stay with them, but I just want to prove that I can survive a week without a babysitter."

"In all fairness," Lorelai sighed, "they haven't had great experiences with teenagers."

Christi nodded, "I know. It's just…they're, well, they're old and shouldn't have to be looking after a teenager."

"You're always welcomed here, sweets," Lorelai told her daughter, "I mean, if you want to come here."

Christi nodded again, "I'll consider it," she stood, "where is Rory?"

"She's in her room," Lorelai pointed upstairs.

Christi smiled lightly before walking back up the stairs. She found Rory laying in her bed with a book that Christi recognized.

" _Alice in Wonderland_?" Christi smiled a little as she sat at her twin's feet.

Rory nodded before marking her place and closing the book, "I've had it sitting on my shelf for a while, but as I was talking to Dad…"

"You talked to Dad?" Christi gasped, tears instantly filling her eyes.

"Luke," Rory answered quickly, "I call Luke 'Dad' sometimes," she explained as fast as she could, "I was talking to Luke and he, uh, mentioned that you loved _Alice in Wonderland_ , so, I figured I would give it a try."

"I love it," Christi sighed a little, " _Peter Pan_ is my favorite though. It's nice to escape to a safe place."

Rory took a second to let that sink in before she spoke, "The fact that you think a place full of pirates and evil mermaids is a safe place…that worries me."

Christi shrugged, "It's more of the relationship between Peter and the Lost Boys that makes me feel safe. There is something to be said for having people care about you."

"And yes," she went on, "I know that my grandparents care about me. I know that they love me. They love me so much, Rory; sometimes too much. But they're grandparents, Rory. Chances are, they won't be around to watch me start a career or see my children grow up."

Christi wiped away tears that were threatening to fall, "So, I spend most of my days counting down until I can move out and just get out of their hair because it isn't fair. It isn't fair that they had to raise me. They should be enjoying retirement, not dealing with cotillions and teenage rebellions; this should be the easy time in their lives."

"Do you have _any_ idea," Christi cried, "what it's like to not feel welcomed in your own home?"

Rory shook her head sadly as her sister went on, "And it isn't Granna or Pops because they are amazing and they've never done anything that would lead me to believe that they didn't want me there, but I shouldn't be there."

"So, I've talked to the counselors at school and our headmaster," Christi sighed, "I'm going to graduate a year early and I will be going to college a year early."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea, Christi," Rory shook her head, "that would make you working twice as hard next year, if not triple."

"I have to, Rory," Christi stressed, "I've been a burden to them for too long. They deserve to be safe."

* * *

 **I hope this was worth the wait! I apologize for the time between updates! I hope to update more this month! Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
